percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylie Taylor
History Kylie was born to Skylar Taylor and Apollo, and was raised with the knowledge she was a demigod since she was old enough to speak. She and her older sister, Carly Taylor, a daughter of Zeus, began going to camp over the summers at the ages of seven and five. Both began going to camp full time when their mother died of cancer when they were fourteen and sixteen, respectively. Carly was generally more well liked and popular by the other campers, while Kylie became a bit of a loner and an introvert, especially when her sister began doing work for the Olympian gods. When Kylie was fifteen, she and her sister were given a house for Carly to work out of in New York and were sent to live there until Carly's assignment could be completed, and were not allowed back to camp until she was allowed to do so. Kylie became slightly less introverted in this period as she was able to go out as she pleased and meet people. This would eventually cause her to be threatened in a clothing store by Zoe Johnson, who believed Kylie was in fact her sister, who had been tailing Zoe for the course of the day. Despite this, Kylie and Carly would eventually take Zoe in and help her to adapt to camp life, with Kylie trying to teach Zoe musical instruments on numerous occasions. Kylie would eventually develop feelings for Zoe, something Zoe eventually began to reciprocate, with a little pushing from Maya Arslan. Despite this, Zoe disappeared after refusing to tell Kylie where she was while pinned down by an army of the undead, and was believed to be dead herself by most, Kylie included. Personality and Traits Kylie is known to have the same kindhearted nature that her sister does, but is also exceedingly quiet and shy, not often talking to people she hasn't met before unless someone introduces them for her. She is also a chronic pessimist and sees the bad things well before any of the good things come to mind. When comfortable enough in her surroundings and with people she knows well enough, she opens up into a more approachable and funny person who has a dry sense of humor that leaves people unsure if she's kidding or not. As a child of Apollo, Kylie is very talented in performance and music, though she doesn't often showcase this. When living alone with her sister in New York, she often practices guitar, ukulele, or piano while singing, knowing that her sister doesn't judge her at all for it. Unlike most children of Apollo, she doesn't do this openly, due to her constant self deprecation. Kylie is also a closeted homosexual and struggles with coming to terms with it, having had a deeply traditional mother while her mother was alive. Following the disappearance of Zoe, who Kylie nearly had a relationship with, Kylie was heartbroken and left an emotional wreck for a long time, until hearing Zoe's account of the events via a long note left behind near the site of her disappearance offered Kylie closure, allowing her to begin the healing process of the loss, something she would plead with Carly to do the same, which was a failure. Fatal Flaw Kylie's fatal flaw is that she consistently underestimates herself and doesn't think she's good enough or worthy to do just about anything she tries her hands at that doesn't come to her naturally. This causes her levels of self loathing from time to time, and she is known to have battled through minor depression in the past. Fighting Style/Weapons Kylie is not one for fighting in general, but at her sister's insistence, she learned the basics of self defense and escaping holds and grappling with very simple striking just in case something should happen to her. She is also a decently talented archer, being a child of Apollo with training at camp. While she is no standout, she is more than capable of hitting any target she so chooses. In the field of battle she has shown herself more talented than many people believe, being able to hit a series of cut wounds on the neck of a thrashing Drakon with an explosive arrow with such accuracy as to take its head off completely. Relationships Romantic Zoe Johnson Despite her original fear of Zoe and the threat against her life, Kylie quickly forgave Zoe, having heard from Carly about Zoe's PTSD. Kylie would automatically turn to trying to help Zoe, giving her her spare clothes and spare room. When Zoe overheard Kylie singing and playing piano and guitar, it scared Kylie immensely, but helped her learn to be a bit more open with others, given Zoe's positive reaction, and eventually would lead to Kylie developing a massive crush on Zoe, one that would continue to exist when they began going to camp together as well. When Kylie was forced to go along with Zoe and Carly's team on a mission, Zoe began to reciprocate those feelings, and the two were made very aware of this prior to Zoe's disappearance. Zoe vanishing caused Kylie large amounts of pain until closure was reached by hearing Zoe's story from Rachel Hughes, allowing Kylie to start to heal over the loss. Family Carly Taylor Kylie and Carly, despite having near night and day personalities, are extremely close and care for one another extremely deeply. While Carly is the more physical of the two and protects and helps Kylie to protect herself, Kylie is the one who often helps Carly through times of emotional distress, even if Carly tries to hide it due to not wanting to look weak in front of her younger sibling. Friends